Tiempos
by Beryl09
Summary: Esa mañana Usami Akihiko se despertó con un humor peor de lo normal... y poco a poco fue empeorando, empezando porque en vez de encontrar a su amante, había un pequeño niño escabullendo entre sus cosas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? [AU] [Lemon] [Romántica, Egoista, Terrorista Mistake]
1. Romántica I

**Tiempos**

_Romántica_

Esa mañana Usami Akihiko se despertó con un humor peor de lo normal. Normalmente cuando Misaki entraba, su mal humor se desvanecía y se concentraba en pasar una linda mañana con su amante, con quien poco a poco comenzaba a tener una relación aún más estrecha que antes, pero esa mañana no fue así. Para empezar, Misaki no había entrado a su habitación a dejarle el desayuno, cosa que le extrañó, por segundo, en la cocina se escuchaba un terrible sonido como si alguien estuviera tirando todas las ollas. Akihiko se puso una almohada sobre su cabeza y volvió a acostarse, intentando conciliar el sueño hasta que su pequeño amante entre a la habitación. Sin embargo, no pasó, ni lo primero ni lo segundo… y para variar, el insoportable ruido de ollas seguía atormentando su calmada morada, dispuesto a terminar con ese maldito sonido de una vez por todas.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, esparciendo una terrible aura negra por toda la casa. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendió, intentando relajarse con ello. Lentamente se desplazó hasta la escalera, bajando. El ruido de ollas se había calmado, pero en vez de eso, se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera masticando algo crocante. Fue hasta la cocina, y ya antes de entrar, vio unas cuantas ollas desparramadas y algunos cereales tirados por el suelo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Una rata? ¿Un ladrón? Preparó sus puños por si llegaba a ser lo segundo. Lentamente caminó hasta la cocina, agarrando una olla, listo para atacar sea lo que sea. El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y rápidamente dio un salto y preparó la olla.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó con su cigarrillo en la boca.

—¡Waaah! —oyó, y para cuando se dio cuenta, un montón de cajas de comida se cayeron, impidiéndole el paso.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

—¡Por favor, no me mate… solo quería comer algo!

Esa voz… alguna vez en su vida la había escuchado.

Pateó todas las cajas, y allí, tras una de las puertas del mueble donde guardaba los cubiertos y vasos, unos ojos verdes y una cabellera castaña desordenada se asomaban, mirándolo con miedo e inseguridad. Unas diminutas manos acompañaban aquella escena colándose sobre el borde superior de la puertita.

—Pe-perdón… —susurró.

Akihiko soltó la olla… y su cigarrillo cayó de la boca, apagándolo inmediatamente. Quedó quieto, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, viendo aquella diminuta figura…

—¿Misaki?

—Oh… umm… sí… ese es mi nombre… —dijo el otro, saliendo apenas de detrás de la puerta.

—¿Misaki Takahashi?

El niño salió de allí y se paró frente al escritor, sacudiendo sus ropitas algo manchadas y con restos de comidas.

—Síp, ¿cómo sabe?

—Tú no eres Misaki…

—Auhm… sí, sí lo soy.

—No, no lo eres.

—Que sí lo soy…

—No.

—¡¿Cómo no voy a saber quién soy?!

—¿¡Cuántos años tienes!?

El niño quedó callado, e inmediatamente desvió su mirada. Akihiko notó como las mejillas del niño se sonrojaron un poco.

—Responde —dijo con frialdad, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con superioridad.

—Y-Yo… no lo sé…

—¿Eh?

—Y-Yo… ¿usted no es familiar mío?

Akihiko lo pensó unos segundos, pero luego negó.

—Oh… yo… ¿me creería si le digo que no recuerdo nada más que mi nombre? —preguntó el otro jugueteando con sus dedos.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres y como llegaste aquí?

—Yo… desperté esta mañana aquí… no sé como, y no sé de dónde vengo… y no tengo ningún recuerdo antes de despertar hoy aquí. ¡No fue mi intención destruir su cocina! ¡Saqué los cereales y todo cayó!

Akihiko alzó una ceja y suspiró.

—Llamaré al orfanato —sentenció dando media vuelta, sacando su celular para buscar en Internet el número de tal lugar.

—¡No por favor!

—¡Misaki, ¿dónde estás?! —gritó, dirigiéndose a la planta alta para buscar a su amante. El niño iba tras él.

—Yo soy Misaki…

—Tú no eres Misaki.

—Sí lo soy.

—¡Cállate, yo sé quien es Misaki! Deja de responderle a un adulto.

El niño quedó callado y simplemente continuó siguiéndolo. Akihiko se dirigía a la habitación del universitario.

—Misaki, ¿dónde…? —Akihiko quedó callado. La habitación de Misaki estaba casi vacía por completo. Solo estaba la cama y el ropero, pero todos los cajones estaban abiertos y vacíos. El escritor entró a la pieza casi desesperado, comenzando a buscar bajo la cama, tras el armario, e incluso golpeó las paredes esperando encontrar una especie de pasadizo secreto o un portal a otro mundo. Pero nada. No había rastros ni de Misaki ni de sus pertenencias.

—¡Oh, yo me desperté aquí! —dijo el niño al entrar a la pieza, yendo a sentarse a la cama—. Estaba desnudo en esta cama, y busqué ropa allí —señaló el ropero—, y encontré esto que tengo puesto… —aquello que llevaba puesto el niño era una de las camisetas de Misaki, la cual le quedaba bastante grande, y bajo ella se notaban unos shorts también del desaparecido universitario, que al niño le quedaban como pantalones sueltos.

Usagi comenzó a desesperarse. Salió rápido de la habitación, yendo hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta de un portazo, pero no había nadie. Fue a la habitación de los Suzukis… tampoco había nada. Se dirigió a su cuarto de juegos, pero simplemente la bocina de su tren que nunca había terminado lo recibió. Bajó a la planta baja, buscó en el baño de aquel piso. Tampoco nada. Ya más que desesperado tomó su teléfono y buscó el contacto de Misaki… pero no estaba. ¿En qué momento lo había borrado?

—Etto… ¿este tal Misaki… quién es? Se ve que lo quiere mucho… —oyó tras de sí. El Usami, totalmente cegado por su desesperación, tomó los hombros del niño, casi elevándolo por los aires.

—¿¡Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Misaki!? —gritó con furia, pero inmediatamente lo soltó, notando que estaba descargándose con un niño que ni siquiera conocía. Se enderezó y masajeó su cien—… no pierdas la calma, Akihiko… piensa donde podría estar… no creo que haya huido… vamos… no pudo haberse ido, ¿verdad?

El timbre de su casa sonó.

—¡Ah, Misaki! —Akihiko casi corrió hasta el portero, pero cuando presionó le botón, la voz de Aikawa se escuchó con suma furia.

—¡Sensei, la reunión de hoy! ¡Dígame que ya está listo!

_¿Reunión? Nunca olvido las reuniones… _

—¡Sensei, ábrame la puerta!

Usami seguía en sus pensamientos, preguntándose donde estaba su amante… hasta que la puerta de entrada comenzó a ser golpeada repetidas veces.

—¿Huh? Hay alguien en la puerta… —el pequeño se acercó a la puerta… sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, esta se abrió y una mujer bastante joven, de unos… 25 años, quizá, entró molesta y gritando, yendo directamente hacia el Usami.

—Usami-sensei, usted tiene hoy su reunión para su nuevo libro… ¡y sigue aquí en pijama! ¡Vamos, cámbiese!

El niño miro hacia todas partes, sin entender bien la escena.

Akihiko estaba cabizbajo, desganado, preguntándose aún por Misaki. Una prenda cayó sobre su cabeza; suspirando la sacó y levantó la mirada. Notó a Aikawa… con muchos años menos de los que la recordaba. Sorprendido, se acercó a ella, y puso una de sus manos sobre el rostro de ella. No parecía operada… y lo hubiera sabido si llegaba a ser así…

—Aikawa… ¿qué te hiciste en la cara? —preguntó. La editora lo miró alzando una ceja.

—¿A qué se refiere, sensei? ¡¿Acaso tengo una arruga?! —la editora rápidamente se dirigió al espejo de la sala, mirándose su rostro. Akihiko la siguió con la mirada… y notó… una falda corta, una camisa escotada, hombros mostrados, una espalda reluciente… ¿qué rayos había pasado con Aikawa? ¿Qué había pasado con su vieja editora a punto de pisar los cuarenta? —… No tengo nada raro, ¿se siente bien, sensei? —Aikawa se acercó a él… pero su camino fue interrumpido al notar… —¡Eh! ¿¡Y este niño!? ¿Acaso adoptó, sensei? ¿O es sobrino de usted? ¡No me diga que Haruhiko-sama tuvo un hijo y no me enteré!

—¿Qué idioteces dices? Haruhiko morirá virgen… y sabes que odio los niños, este niño apareció hoy aquí e hizo ese desastre en la cocina… por cierto, ¿dónde está Misaki?

—¿Misaki? ¿Quién es Misaki?

Akihiko se desesperó nuevamente… pero no lo demostró. Suspiró profundo, intentado tranquilizarse interiormente y miró a Aikawa.

—Misaki Takahashi… ya sabes… mi…

—¿Su?

—¡Mi Misaki!

—¿¡Quién es Misaki!?

—Uhm… yo me llamo Misaki Takahashi… —se oyó la dulce voz del niño. Akihiko lo miró… examinándolo de arriba a abajo. Sacó su celular y buscó… cierta foto. Para su suerte aún la tenía. La foto de cuando Misaki era niño. Miró al pequeño y miró la foto… realmente eran similares… pero… No podía ser… y por otro lado, ¿por qué su vieja y bruja editora se veía diez años más joven? Había muchas cosas que no comprendía… ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Lallalalalalalalalalalalala HE VUELTO PERRAZ. Bue

La última vez que publiqué acá era una linda niña de trece años con muchos sueños y mucha fe en la gente. Ahora no bue. Tengo quince ahora, a la mierda que vieja que estoy.

Bue, primer cap de este fanfic de junjou romantica que incluirá a las cuatro parejas (Romántica, Egoísta, Terrorista y la de Isaka y Asahina que no me acuerdo lol)

Eeeeen fin, ojala que les guste. Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta acá.


	2. Romántica II - Egoísta I

Bue estoy re manija con este fanfic, espero terminarlo antes de que se me vayan las ganas de hacerlo lel. No sé que onda con los reviews, quería contestar pero se ve que manda un mensaje privado y yo no quiero eso e.e Eeeeen fin, acá respuestas:

**Zryvanierkic**

Adalksmdlkasda, mi vida 333 Me alegra que te haya gustado, y que te hayas reído x3 I love you so much 3

**LouderSpeakers**

GRACIAS ;w; Sinceramente hace tanto no escribo, me sentía oxidada, pero empecé con este y me gustó como iba, así que terminé y quedó… bueno, o por lo menos me pareció satisfactorio para mí propia auto exigencia n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Hitch 74 no Danna**

Pos obvio, mira la cara de aburrido que tiene, seguro es virgen(?) Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por seguirlo.

**LiNi.02**

Graciaaas 33 Me alegra haberte dejado intrigada o3o Acá nuevo cap para que no mueras de angustia(?).

**Nashiru Miharu**

Shhh, no spoilees todo XD Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste el fanfic 3

¡Aquí lo continúo!

Y todos los que leyeron también gracias, espero que les guste y sigan mi historia.

* * *

><p>—¡Aww pero que niño tan lindo! —dijo su editora, acercándose al pequeño, alzándolo entre los brazos. Akihiko todavía no entendía que sucedía… necesitaba un cigarro. Se fijó en su bolsillo; para su suerte aún le quedaban algunos. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo prendió, pero Aikawa lo miró con reproche, aún con <em>Misaki <em>entre brazo—. Sensei… ahora se agarro la manía de fumar, eso puede bajar su imagen, ¿sabe?

Akihiko alzó una ceja, con su cigarrillo en mano.

—¿A qué te refieres? Fumo desde los veinte, ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

—¡Sensei, no sea irrespetuoso! Y usted tiene veinte, ¿cómo que fuma desde los veinte? Creo que el que se golpeó la cabeza es usted.

Repentinamente algo comenzó a cerrar en la cabeza de Akihiko… sin mucho más que decir salió corriendo hasta su habitación, directo hacia su espejo. Su aspecto no era el mismo… aún tenía su cara de joven secundario. No tenía ninguna arruga y su ceño no tenía esa dureza de cómo se recordaba a sus casi treinta. Miró sus manos. No estaban gastadas y quemadas por el cigarrillo. Aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a revisar su pieza. Sus novelas, en específico… solo tenía tres. Rápidamente salió de la habitación con los tres libros y llamó a su editora.

—¡Aikawa! ¿Estas son las únicas novelas que escribí?

—Auhm… sí… solo han sido publicadas esas tres novelas, sensei. Ahora… ¡ahora tendríamos que estar en una reunión por la cuarta, waaah! ¡Vístase de una maldita vez, sensei! ¡Dejaremos a este niño con los editores! ¡Vamos, vamos, a correr!

Akihiko no comprendía nada aún… o quizá sí, pero no quería aceptarlo. Es decir… no, simplemente no había posibilidad. Probablemente estaba soñando… ¡exacto! ¡Estaba en un sueño… no, pesadilla! Donde viajaba en el tiempo, tal como sucedía en el último libro que estaba escribiendo, y su pequeño era un niño que no lo recordaba, él se veía como a sus veinte años… ¡y su espantosa editora se hacía la sexy! ¡Eso era lo peor de todo!

Lo último que recordaba es que se había acostado con su amor, luego de insinuarle algo pero el menor no se dejó… por lo que se había dormido de un humor… malo, en simples palabras, malo. Sin embargo, no porque su amor le había dicho que no quería que todo eso ocurriera. Él amaba a Misaki, y no dejaría de hacerlo por un simple "no". Llevó sus manos a su barbilla, pensando cómo podía volver a su verdadera realidad… quizá… ¡si era como en su libro, alguien más debía recordarlo! Así es. Recordó lo que había escrito.

"_Los cuatro hombres estaban en la misma situación. Habían sido olvidados por sus parejas, las cuales eran menores que ellos. Al fin habían entendido lo que ocurría. Y ahora… debían buscar la solución…"_

Y también recordó, que no logró terminar aquél libro, pues había tenido un bloqueo… o mejor dicho, se le habían ido las ganas. Se regañó mentalmente.

—¡Sensei, maldita sea, sensei, vuelva a la realidad! —Aikawa estaba chasqueando sus dedos frente a él, con Misaki alzado en su otro brazo.

—Este niño se quedará con los de Japun, que editan manga que puede leer, y nosotros estaremos en la reunión. Cuando termine la reunión buscaremos a… ¿Misaki? —el niño asintió—, y vendremos de nuevo aquí… ¡y usted seguirá su libro! Si la reunión sale exitosa, el próximo libro debe estar antes de Navidad.

_"__Antes de Navidad deben hacer recordar a sus parejas sus vidas… "_

Recordó Akihiko una sección de su libro.

—Aikawa, ¿qué mes y año estamos?

—¿He? Pues 1º de Junio de 2004, ¿qué le sucede, sensei? Ha estado demasiado raro…

—Nada, me perdí… —dijo mirando por la ventana del taxi… ¿cuándo había llegado allí? De todos modos ya no importaba… ahora que había entendido su situación, lo único que importaba era recuperar a su pequeño. Miró al niño, sentado entre él y Aikawa. Acarició sus cabellos suavemente, notando que lo miraba con curiosidad… y le sonrió. Su sonrisa era igual de bella que como la recordaba… radiante, feliz, sincera. Podía decir que estaba enamorado también del pequeño niño que fue Misaki.

_Pero… ¿Y Takahiro?_

_Egoísta._

Sintió una patada en su pierna, y gruñó, nombrando a su novio casi entre sueños… y volvió a relajarse. Pero… Otra patada tocó su cuerpo. Despertó molesto, volteando inmediatamente, dispuesto a gritarle a Nowaki… pero en vez de él, había un bollito bajo la cama. Rápidamente sacó la sábana, pensando que el otro intentaba provocarle… y un niño… ¡no, un joven! Un joven, parecido a su novio, estaba hecho un bollito mientras dormía, abrazado a sus piernas y sin remera.

—¿Nowaki? —preguntó sorprendido. Levantó la mirada, para ver si veía otra cosa… y en el espejo del armario se vio. Hiroki Kamijou… le faltaban arrugas… y una cicatriz en su pecho de una vez que se había golpeado con unos libros a sus veintitrés años.

* * *

><p>Bueno, es triste esto, pero hay cosas que pasan…<p>

Resulta que yo soy música, soy cellista en una orquesta y estudiante de piano. Como sabran, los músicos nos cuidamos muchísimo las manos y los brazos. Es lo más importante que tenemos. Pues… un descuido, un problema, una distracción, una mala posición… vaya uno a saber porqué, pero un dolor insoportable ha invadido mi muñeca… y pues, me han dicho que deje la computadora y mis instrumentos unos días. Espero que este dolor se vaya pronto y no sea nada grave… pero es para avisar que no actualizaré hasta entonces. Si bien puedo escribir a mano, no puedo pasarlos a digital, x'D Así que bien, intentaré escribir a mano todo lo que pueda así puedo actualizar rapidísimo cuando me recupere.

Espero entiendan y disculpen lo sucedido. Lo corto de este capítulo es debido a ello, pues lo estoy recién terminando y no lo haré más largo por mi propia salud. Besos~


	3. Egoísta II - Terrorista I

—¿Nowaki? —dijo, y al verse en el espejo casi se asustó de sí mismo. Golpeó su rostro, notando que tenía facciones mucho más juveniles de como se recordaba, y observó su cabello. Estaba largo hasta sus hombros. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, notando que en sus piernas no estaban los chupetones que su amante le había hecho la noche anterior. Se sentó en el borde, agarrando su sien, intentando entender que diablo que estaba pasando—... E-esto... no tiene ningún sentido... no puede ser...

—¿Eh? —oyó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y volteó. Nowaki estaba sentado en la cama, con sólo la sábana cubriéndolo, fregándose uno de sus ojos.

—¿Nowaki?

—Sí... —dijo con voz notablemente somnolienta y mirando hacia todas partes... como explorando la habitación—. Esto... disculpe que pregunte... ¿pero quién es usted y dónde estoy?

Hiroki sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho y su garganta se hubiera cerrado por completo. Miró a Nowaki sorprendido y abrió su boca para hablar, pero no logró decir nada.

Terrorista.

—Shinobu... ¡hey, Shinobu, despierta!

Una horrible voz lo sacó de su perfecto sueño donde Miyagi lo felicitaba por su forma de cocinar. A duras penas y gruñendo abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con quien menos deseaba al hacerlo.

—¿Risako? ¿Qué haces aquí? —habló, pero al terminar su frase se sorprendió. Su voz... su voz sonaba tan...

—¿Eh? Esta es mi casa, no entiendo qué haces tú durmiendo en el piso de mi living, Shinobu. Anda, levántate antes de que Miyagi se despierte. ¿Cuándo viniste? ¿Te trajo papá?

El rubio se levantó mirando a Risako como si no la conociera, cosa que la mujer notó e interrogó por su mirada. Él simplemente negó, mirando hacia abajo. ¿El piso estaba más cerca?

—Shinobu, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa? Pareces un indigente. Ven, tengo algo de ropa tuya por aquí.

El joven la siguió, aún sin entender qué diablos sucedía. Ese era el departamento que compartía con Miyagi, sí... pero... ¿qué diablos hacía aquella sucia mujer allí? ¿Acaso quería robarle a su hombre nuevamente? La miró con desprecio, listo para lanzarle algún insulto, pero ella inmediatamente se volteó a verle.

—Hmm... esta ropa quedó de la última vez que viniste a dormir... pero supongo que te quedará, no has crecido tanto —dijo mirando la ropa y luego se la tiró. Una camisa con un panda estampado y una bermuda. Ambas prendas eran notablemente infantiles—. Ya sabes dónde está el baño, ve. No puedes entrar a la pieza, Miyagi aún está dormido.

—¿Qué diablos? —dijo Shinobu, pero su voz nuevamente volvió a sorprenderlo.

—Hey, la boca, niño. ¿Quién te enseñó a hablar así?

Shinobu no comprendió lo que su hermana quiso decir con aquello... ¿niño? ¡Ya tenía 18 años y pelos debajo de las axilas! ¡Él no era un niño! Sin embargo... se sentía extraño. No sentía como si ese fuera su cuerpo...

Rápidamente fue para el baño con la ropa en manos, las cuales estaban más pequeñas de lo que las recordaba. Ansioso, nervioso, impaciente... comenzó a correr hacia el baño, y apenas entró, buscó el espejo.

—¿¡Qué diablos me pasó!?

* * *

><p>VOLVIIIIII BITCHEEEEEEEES<p>

No bueno, el cap es corto, y el anterior fue horrible porque lo hice a las apuradas y con una muñeca indispuesta(?)

Mi nueva idea sería actualizar seguido pero con capítulos cortos... lo cual haría esta historia un poco más larga. En fin, veré como va la cosa. Hoy me pareció que esto era suficiente. Aún me falta presentar a los Mistake pero ellos serán como especiales(?)  
>En fin, espero que le guste c':<p>

Gracias por todos los reviews y en especial a Patty 333 Te amo mucho pajera 3

Gracias a Lini también por motivarme y ayudarme con mis boludeces lalalalala


End file.
